the_talon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The 9th Solar Army
Overview The 9th Solar Army is an elite army that belongs to the War Machine's "Single Digit Elites". Being one of the earliest Solar armies created in the Era of HAV'OC after the Chosen Crusade. The 9th Solar Army is one of the most well known of the single digit elites, famous for their deadly suicidal charges no matter the odds yet still earning victory. They house many heroes and legends that have been made with in the 9th, such as Paladin. Van dane, the famous Artillery Commander and many more successful campaigns. The 9th is seen as the most aggressive and deadly Solar armies in the War Machine, utilizing only offensive tactics with overwhelming numbers as well as maximum close quarters combat. Nicknamed "The Death Chargers" "Storm troopers" "Screaming devils" "Trench Raiders" or most commonly "The 9th Suicide Army" due to their habit of charging over kilometres of war torn land, directly into hostile fire and fortifications, jumping into hostile trenches and fighting the enemy face to face no matter the size or number with only the bayonets on their weapons and yet finally being victorious. The 9th is also famously known for their deadly counter charges. It was once reported by a Skirmish Commander that when charged by a large Hyperborg Horde the Commanders decided to counter charge the Hyperborg force. Although they were outnumbered 10 to 1 the charging Troopers were so terrifying it forced the charging Hyperborgs to retreat mid-charge. Origin The 9th Solar Army was created soon after the Chosen Crusade. Much like the other Single Digit Elites, the 9th was formed by Lord General HAV'OC himself. High General. Faramir who served in the Chosen Crusade, was also promoted and Appointed the Solar Commander by Lord General HAV'OC and still remains the Solar Commander. Role Being one of the "single Digit Elites" the 9th Solar Army is tasked with fighting in the most difficult and important battles of the empire. Fighting in the worst of places, against the worst of odds, against the worst enemies of the empire. Due to the 9th being a more aggressive and offensive force, they are usually deployed in places where the enemy is most fortified and strongest in numbers. In situations where there is no choice but to charge with overwhelming numbers and screaming passion that could ignite fear into even the most hardened of enemies. The 9th Solar Army is extremely reliable, choosing death over failure. All personal of the 9th follow a creed which commits them to a morale of "victory or death, no failure" where a battle is not lost until the entire Solar Army has died trying. Legacy The 9th Solar Army holds many stories and legends of death defying feats and relentless victories. Such stories are told throughout the empire. The 9th Solar Army have been titled as the most terrifying Solar Army after the 3rd Solar Army. With countless stories being told of heroic charges and suicidal sacrifice. However with all this comes at a cost, of all Solar Armies the 9th suffer the most casualties, leaving the mortality rates of Pure breeds as well as non-pure veterans at the highest of all the Armies in the Talon Empire. No Solar army in the Talon War Machine (apart from the Lord's Army) come anywhere close to the 9th Solar Army when it comes to striking fear in the enemy and fighting them in close quarters combat. A story was once told by a Sectorial Commander of the 9th, that when passing a battlefield that was being fought approximately 20 Kilometres away, all that could be heard was deafening screams and the thuds of a thousand boots, the Sectorial Commander turned to his Colonel who replied with "Ah yes, it seems our men have finally decided to charge the enemy" Command Staff (Present) Category:Talon War Machine